Relatively large antennas are used to transmit and receive signals between a ground station and a satellite. As electronic circuits and components become increasingly smaller and more rugged, they are being mounted in an enclosure, or antenna hub, located at the back of the antenna. However, the electronic circuits and components require maintenance from time to time. Access is provided through an enclosure access door or the like. Thus, the electronic circuits and components are protected from the weather when the access door is closed.
From time to time, access to the electronic circuits and components in the enclosure is required. When weather conditions are favorable, access to the electronic circuits and components via the access door is easy and convenient. The service person(s) simply climb up the stairs or a ladder to a service platform that is in proximity to the access door. Once the access door is open, the service person(s) have access to the electronic circuits and components of the antenna.
However, during inclement weather, such as snow, rain, hail or the like, there is a risk that potentially damaging moisture, in the form of rain, snow or fog, may enter through the access door and cause damage to the electronic circuits and components when the access door is open. In many situations, it is not possible for the service person(s) to wait for the passing of the inclement weather. Rather, access to the electronic circuits and components is required immediately.
One solution is to build protective enclosures that protect both the service person(s) and the electronic circuits and components. There are difficulties in building an enclosure that is large enough to shelter the service person(s). For example, since the antenna is typically configured to be moved about to point in different directions, an enclosure that is sufficiently large to accommodate the service person(s) may have to be attached to the moving structure of the antenna dish. Alternatively, the enclosure must be large enough to accommodate independent movement of the antenna dish. Such enclosures, which may not be often used by service personnel, is expensive to install, operate and/or maintain.